The present invention relates to a base frame for a roof of a parking lot equipped with photovoltaic modules.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Steel frames suitable to support photovoltaic systems are known. With these frames, typically supports are driven into the ground to form two parallel rows of different height. These rows are provided with cross struts on which module rails are mounted. The actual photovoltaic modules are then mounted on the module rails with a preferred slope. This slope is intended to optimally capture the sun rays and to convert the solar energy into electrical energy.
On the other hand, carports or parking lots with a large roof area exist, where the automobiles are protected from heat and/or inclement weather.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to combine these two functions, in order to attain with one and the same frame both a substructure for photovoltaic modules as well as protection against the sun for motor vehicles parked underneath the frame. It would also be desirable to provide a cost-effective support structure, wherein the top side facing the sky is as large as possible and has the most advantageous angle of incidence.